


don't you want me, baby?

by pseudowoodo



Series: now every february, you'll be my valentine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudowoodo/pseuds/pseudowoodo
Summary: Sebastian picks Blaine up from Kurt's after Rachel's drinking party.A s2 Dalton au in which Blaine and Sebastian have recently started dating, set during 2x14.





	don't you want me, baby?

**Author's Note:**

> For Seblaintine's Day, follows the first row of the first card of prompts: All Night, Quiet, Fall, Breakfast in Bed, and Breakdown.

I Sebastian stands waiting on the doorstep, coffee cup growing uncomfortably warm in his hand. This was not how he had planned to be spending his Saturday morning.

The door opens and he’s faced with a hulking teenager, even taller than himself, the kind that screams football player. He looks as confused to see Sebastian as Sebastian is to see him.

“Hi, is Blaine here?”

“Sorry, who are you?”

“Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe.” At this point he’s pretty sure he’s got the wrong address, but the boy’s eyes widen.

“Oh.” He looks Sebastian over and seems to become both convinced of his identity and less willing to let him inside. “My stepbrother’s told me about you.”

“All good things?” Sebastian’s says with a smile though it’s obvious Hummel’s been bitching about him. He doesn’t need his stepbrother’s lack of welcome to tell him that.

“He got the CW hair right,” the boy says, eyeing Sebastian’s carefully coiffed head.

“So is Blaine here or not?”

Hummel’s brother reluctantly steps aside and let’s Sebastian enter. “Yeah, he’s upstairs.”

“Kurt! What the hell is a shirred egg? Is that the same thing as a scrambled egg?” A man in flannel and a baseball cap wanders out from what must be the kitchen, staring in consternation at a cookbook. “Hey, where are you? Today was the day you were gonna teach me all about brunch!”

“I’m coming!” Hummel yells, clattering down the stairs all huffy before freezing at the sight of Sebastian.

The man, presumably his mechanic father, notices Sebastian too. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m a friend of Kurt’s from school.” He gives Hummel a shit eating grin and Kurt glares back.

“I didn’t know you were inviting friends over, Kurt.”

“I wasn’t,” Kurt says shortly.

“Yeah, I’m just here to pick up our friend Blaine.” Behind Sebastian, Hummel’s stepbrother groans slightly.

The father frowns. “Sorry, he’s not here.”

Sebastian raises his eyebrows, amused and daring Hummel to lie. Hummel rolls his eyes behind his father’s back before saying, “He’s upstairs.”

“Upstairs? There’s a _boy_ upstairs?”

“Yeah,” Kurt says, and Sebastian has to hand it to him, he’s doing a spectacular job acting like it’s crazy for his father to think this a big deal.

“He was there all night?”

Kurt rolls his eyes again, to his father’s face this time. “It was late and he needed somewhere to crash.”

“And I’ve come to collect him,” Sebastian says while Hummel’s father tries to work out whether he’s mad or not.

“How did you even know he was here?” Kurt snaps.

“He’s been texting me all night,” Sebastian says, smirking as Kurt fumes. Blaine had insisted they wait to tell people they were dating, mostly to spare Kurt’s feelings, but Sebastian has no problem dropping incriminating hints.

Kurt tries to move back up the stairs. “Well I’ll just-”

“Hold it,” his father says. “You’re helping me in the kitchen. I’m sure your uh, friend can deal with it.”

Sebastian wiggles his fingers in goodbye as Kurt gets dragged off.

“I’ll show you where the room is,” Hummel’s stepbrother says stiffly.

Sebastian follows him upstairs and is pointed in the right direction. He opens a door to find Blaine sprawled out on Kurt’s bed. When Blaine had told him he was going to a public school theatre kid party being held in a basement, Sebastian had warned him it was going to be a hot mess. And from the looks of it, he was right.

Sebastian goes to sit by him on the edge of the bed. “Hey, Tiger.”

Blaine blinks up at him, eyes heavy. “Sebastian? What are you doing here?”

“You called me. And texted me. Pretty much all night, but I didn’t see until this morning.”

Blaine groans, falling back and burying his head into the pillow.

“Hey, come on. I brought you breakfast in bed,” Sebastian says, shoving at Blaine’s shoulder and waving the coffee cup in front of him. Blaine grabs at it, finally sitting up. “I’ve got some painkillers for you too,” he says, taking the bottle out of his pocket and giving it a shake.

“You’re a lifesaver.”

“You had some night, huh?” Sebastian says, watching in amusement as Blaine slurps down the coffee, some life returning to his face.

Blaine mumbles something that sounds affirmative.

“You can tell me all about it once you’re fully functional again. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

It’s a bit of a process getting Blaine downstairs, where he then becomes insistent that he thank Kurt before leaving. Unfortunately for him, he’s in no condition stop Sebastian from propelling him out the door, yelling a “Thanks Hummel,” over his shoulder in consolation.

 

Come Monday, Blaine is suspiciously quiet during their standing coffee date after school.

“Are you okay? What’s going on with you?”

He chews his lip, fiddling with the heat protector of his coffee cup, then blurts out, “I think I kinda cheated on you.”

“You did not sleep with Hummel,” Sebastian says flatly. He refuses to humor the possibility that Kurt has that much game, or indeed any game at all.

“What?” Blaine says, looking unreasonably confused considering Sebastian literally dragged him out of Hummel’s bed. “No, I - I made out with Rachel Berry.”

Though Sebastian would never admit to having been worried, he does feel some relief. “The loud one? How did that happen?”

Blaine looks miserable. “It was spin the bottle.”

Sebastian can’t help laughing. “That’s it?”

“We also sang a duet together.”

“Oh, well in that case - you slut,” Sebastian says, rolling his eyes, still laughing. “Come on, Blaine. It was a party game and she’s a _girl_. No need to have a breakdown.”

“Yeah,” Blaine says, but he still looks worried.

“What?”

“It’s just-” he bites his lip. “I think I kinda liked it?”

Sebastian raises his eyebrows. “I can’t tell if you’re serious or if you just want an excuse to tackle more of Katy Perry’s discography.”

“No, I mean there is that too, but no, I’m serious.”

“Okay...so?”

“So...I don’t know. It’s super confusing and weird and she also called and asked me out earlier?”

“What did you say?”

“I said sorry, but I have a boyfriend,” Blaine says, like it’s obvious.

Sebastian tries not to smile. “Okay, well, since you’re not leaving me for Rachel Berry, I don’t see the problem.”

Blaine looks at him, measuring and Sebastian feels a moment’s unease. Should he should have been taking this more seriously? Delicate handling isn’t really in his nature but he’s a boyfriend now, perhaps he was supposed to try. Or maybe he should have been more jealous? “What?”

“Sorry...just, Kurt was there when Rachel called and he was kind of weird about it. I didn’t know if you’d be weird too.”

Sebastian lifts up a hand. “Please don’t ever lump me with Hummel. I’d like to think that liking you is literally all we have in common.”

Blaine smiles down at his coffee. “Noted.”

”So, if Hummel was there during the call, does that mean he knows we’re dating now?”

”He kinda figured it out after this weekend,” Blaine says with a reproving look.

”So it’s fine to do this then?” Sebastian leans across the table and Blaine comes the rest of the way to kiss him. 

After a moment, Sebastian pulls away, keeping a hand on the back of Blaine’s neck to keep him close. “I’m a better kisser than Rachel Berry, right?”

“Oh, definitely.”


End file.
